1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video display controller for use in terminal equipment for a computer, television game apparatus or the like.
2. Prior Art
There have been developed various kinds of video display processors which, under the control of a central processing unit, read image data from a video RAM (VRAM) and display a color video image on a screen of a CRT (cathode-ray tube) display unit in accordance with the read image data. Examples of such video display processors are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,286,320, 4,243,984, 4,262,302, 4,374,395 and 4,387,406. However, such a conventional video display processor has not been provided with means for converting a video signal into image data and for writing the image data into the VRAM, or means for storing image data supplied from another video display processor into the VRAM.